


[KT/光剛] 罪愛

by LunaLuna0220



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuna0220/pseuds/LunaLuna0220
Summary: ⚠️混混K×少爺T⚠️R18內容有⚠️煙🚬酒🥃有請注意避雷
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 13





	[KT/光剛] 罪愛

罪愛  
作者：Luna

1.  
晨曦照進房間裡，撫上床上人的側臉。

燙好的白襯衫被整平折疊在一邊，底下還墊著件黑色長褲。幾分鐘後鬧鐘響起，他將有充分時間盥洗換裝，整齊扣上每一顆鈕扣。

堂本剛其實已經醒轉，他盯著天花板上的漂亮水晶燈一會。直到現在他還沒弄懂在每個房裡安上華美燈具的理由。或許是錢太多了，也或許是時間太多了。

像是在反駁他的猜測一般，鬧鈴在此刻響起。他在心裡刪去「時間太多」的選項。

錢太多了。看來這就是原因。

例如說，樓下餐桌上擺好的豐盛早餐、掛在牆上被細心照料的每幅畫作、房裡被擦拭得一塵不染的每個角落⋯⋯佔地遼闊的和式建築裡，無處不見金錢和人力的痕跡。

這是座華麗的監牢，而他是唯一的囚犯。

循著木頭扶把下樓，堂本剛果然嗅到了傳統和式早餐的味道。但卻聽不見動筷的聲音，當然也不會有任何咀嚼聲或說話聲。長桌上只有一角擺著碗碟，餐廳空蕩蕩的。

剛杵在原地。又是個孤單的早晨，他想。但是他早已習慣這樣的光景，寂寞是他的日常。畢竟他家就像連續劇裡會出現的富家一樣，離異的父母、冷漠的家庭、過於寬敞的樓房，覺得孤單寂寞是必然的。

他嘆了口氣，坐下後開始有一口沒一口吃起早餐來。寧靜的房裡一丁點聲響都能聽見，就連幾步之遙的庭院傳來的細語聲都能聽得一清二楚。

門外，一個年輕的聲音正在和一個老邁的爭執著。年老的那個剛認得，是前陣子招聘來的新管家。剛通常不會留意家裡幫傭——畢竟辭退率高認得了也沒用，但因為管家與他同姓的關係，剛對他留下了印象。

其實剛對管家和年輕人談論的內容並不感興趣，可他們爭論的聲音實在不小，他就算不感興趣也不得不聽進耳裡。

「⋯⋯上個月的薪水，你要是不交出來，我他媽真的會弄死你。」

「死小子，叫你不要來老闆這裡鬧，你偏不聽是吧？」

「錢，最好給我全部拿來。」年輕人咬牙切齒重複道，說完，他把煙送回唇邊。

剛湊到窗邊偷望外頭，正巧和年輕人視線交匯。

那人五官端正精緻、面容姣好，簡直比剛見過的一些名流千金還像漂亮的娃娃。只是他眼神太過冰冷鋒利，即使有張好看的臉容也令人退避三舍。

他上下打量了剛幾秒，目光幾乎掃過他全身。剛不自在地率先別開了眼，他感覺自己像是輸了場無聊的較勁。他不知道的是，在他視線瞟開的時候，那人微微揚了下嘴角。

注意到年輕人目光焦點所在，老管家趕緊回頭去，看見剛之後臉色鐵青，對他連連鞠躬。

只是此刻剛並不在乎老管家的道歉，他看著那個被黑色皮衣包裹得嚴實的年輕男人轉身走開、看著他跨上路邊一輛重型機車離去的身影，感到害怕的同時發現自己心臟也正躁動著。

2.  
年輕男人幾乎每個星期三早上都會到堂本家找老管家。每次找來，他都說著差不多的台詞：給錢。

剛開始的時候剛猜測那人是討債的流氓，畢竟他老是叼著根菸、大搖大擺吊兒郎當的樣子。後來他才聽說那人是老管家的兒子，姓氏自然也是堂本，名字叫做光一。

光一的歲數應該與剛相仿，都是16、7歲的高中生。只是剛從沒看過光一穿學校制服，他總穿的一身黑，臉上偶爾還有瘀青或刀痕，合理推測應該不常到學校去。

剛自個兒也不明白他為什麼對光一這麼好奇，或許因為光一對他來說就像不同世界的人吧？從小被保護的富家子弟不曾接觸過那樣的人，叛逆、逞惡、狂妄，和他形成強烈對比。

他其實一直都想看看那個世界的人們，被囚禁久了，在剛就要對孤獨和拘束麻木的時候，堂本光一出現了。他的自由讓剛深深著迷——當然也有些害怕，只是最初的恐懼早已縮小到令人忽視的程度。

剛和光一還是會時不時地對上視線，剛從一開始的膽怯閃躲到現在已經能接下對方的灼熱目光。他們會相視甚久，然後光一總會對剛露出淺笑，像是在嘲弄人一樣。

可縱使他們總在對視，兩人之間卻有條明確的界線。剛不敢貿然越界，大概對方也不想。所以他們總是一個在屋外、一個在屋內，隔片玻璃窗看彼此。

有點像透過展示窗看珍奇動物，只是剛弄不清哪一方才是被展示的。

直到某個半夜，某個堂本家的父母都不在家的晚上。

凌晨，堂本剛聽見有人在敲打窗面。他本來就淺眠，一點聲響都能將他吵醒。

當剛驚醒，從床上跳起來望向窗外時，他並不驚訝自己會看到背著月光的那張臉龐。

或者說，他其實有那麼一點默默期待著也說不定。

堂本光一對他打手勢，示意他打開窗戶讓他進屋。

銀色月光讓光一看起來像是被鑲了邊，長及肩頭的棕色髮絲被月光漂白了些，看著很不真實。

即便如此，他也知道光一來意不善。剛對他用力搖了搖頭。

大少爺的房間裡沒什麼能當武器的東西，他只能擰緊衣角，顫抖著往房門靠。

剛和光一依舊凝視著彼此，像一直以來的那樣。剛緊盯著他，生怕光一突然撞破窗戶進到屋裡。

光一也同樣直直望著他，只是他似乎沒有胡來的打算，他就只是攀在他窗外，看著剛。

他慢慢張開口，對剛說：「我不會傷害你。」

剛原本要下樓去打電話報警求助的，可是看著光一，他卻不知怎地丟了那個念頭。他緩緩挪動腳步，朝光一方向靠近。伸手扳開窗栓的時候，剛的全身都在瑟瑟發抖。

光一輕盈地躍進房間裡，熟稔的模樣就像隻貓。他拍了拍掌上的灰，朝剛丟了句「謝了」。但剛還怔愣著，卻不是為自己成了盜賊的共犯而出神，而是不敢置信自己竟打破了兩人之間的安全距離。

就在幾天前，他們還是隔著扇窗的，可此時光一卻越過了那條隱形的線，進到他的世界來了。

然而最令人害怕的是，剛居然覺得興奮不已。

光一抓過剛床頭的水杯，一飲而盡。

「爬上來花了點時間，不過你房間不算高，不難爬。」他說。注意到剛並沒有在聽，光一叫了他幾聲。

「喂，大少爺，你叫堂本剛是吧？我跟你同姓，叫我光一就好。」

「我知道——啊！」剛發覺自己不小心脫口而出，赧紅著臉低下頭。

「你果然知道。也對，你都偷看我那麼久了，怎麼可能不知道我的名字。」

剛的頭垂得更低了。

「不過我也一樣，覺得你挺有趣的。」他說著，邊敲了敲剛圓圓的腦袋。「幹嘛低著頭？走啊。」

剛抬頭，一臉不解地看著光一。

「走⋯⋯去哪？」

「錢放哪就去哪啊⋯⋯你知道你家錢在哪吧？」

剛遲疑了一下，還是誠實道：「⋯⋯知道。」

「啊啊，你覺得我是來搶錢的吧？放心，我只是來預支老頭子下個月的薪水而已。」

剛沒有被說服，但他卻去翻出自己的皮夾，抽出幾張鈔票。

「你需要多少錢呢？」

光一看著剛認真的表情，噗嗤笑出聲。大笑幾秒後，笑聲戛然而止，光一的眼神倏地冷下來。

「所以說有錢人就是⋯⋯討人厭。」他淡淡地說，但還是把剛手上的紙鈔都抽去了。

「明晚窗戶也別關啊。」從窗台跳下去之前，他語氣強硬地命令。

3.  
隔天傍晚，堂本家的家主罕見地出現在客廳裡。

堂本剛踏進家門的時候還因為看見了父親的皮鞋久違期待了下，但當他看到父親深鎖的眉頭，愉快的心情馬上就消散了。

父親的面前，一個熟悉的背影正不斷哈腰連連道歉。是堂本光一的爸爸，那個老管家。

「⋯⋯真的非常抱歉，老闆，在您不在的時候弄丟鑰匙⋯⋯也許是不小心帶回家了，我一定會趕緊找到的⋯⋯」管家啞著聲承諾道，本就蒼老的側臉看起來更蠟黃老衰了點。

剛在不遠處沈默望著他們，他決定不告訴父親那把鑰匙的所在。

當天晚上，持有鑰匙的人依約翻進剛房間裡。窗戶敞開著，剛沒睡，他坐在床邊看向窗外。

「⋯⋯你偷拿你爸——我家的鑰匙。」不等光一開口，剛搶先說。

「是，那又如何？」光一臉上沒有愧意，反倒有點訝異剛突然嚴肅的語氣。

「這是我的，我有兩把。」剛把鑰匙遞給光一，接著說，「你把你爸那把還給他吧，否則他可能會被父親辭掉。」

光一接過鑰匙，神情轉為冷淡。

「你在可憐老頭子嗎？大少爺？」他冷笑，從菸盒裡抽出根香菸，放到嘴邊。

剛沒有回答他的問題，反而指著光一嘴上叼的菸說：「你教我吧，那個。」

「⋯⋯你想學抽菸？」

剛點頭，「就當作還我昨晚借你的錢，還有喝酒什麼的，都教我吧。」

堂本光一覺得眼前這個大少爺可笑得令人憐憫，生在大地主家、有家財萬貫的背景，卻對廉價的自由心生嚮往。他實在覺得有趣得不得了，從第一次見到他的時候，光一就看得到大少爺藏在眼底的憧憬。

無聊得很、諷刺得很、也好玩得很。

竟然自己提出墮落的要求，這不很有趣嗎？

光一把自己嘴裡的菸放進剛嘴巴，扯開嘴角笑道：「那就這麼辦吧。」

4.  
剛頭幾次抽菸還會被嗆到猛咳嗽，後來幾次便駕輕就熟。漸漸地，也開始能體會尼古丁的好處了。

他喜歡濃烈的煙味衝上腦袋的感覺，喜歡吞雲吐霧的快感。有幾個晚上光一帶了啤酒來讓他試，但他總是喝沒幾口就醺，練不來酒量。

剛的父親很少回家，一個月裡頂多只能見他一兩次。剛的母親和姐姐待娘家很久了，根本不會在家裡見著他們。他的家庭早已四分五裂，所有人都只因為金錢和利益勉強聯繫在一塊。其實這樣也好，如此一來，剛要和光一在家裡做什麼都可以。

光一倒是不曾打探過剛家的情況，他只會在每個夜半時分拿著剛的鑰匙進堂本家，通常會在半夜一點的時候進門、清晨四點離開。他不會每晚都來報到，如果過了三點還不見人影，剛就會任由自己在等待中睡去。這種時候，光一通常會在隔天半夜滿身是傷地來敲他房門。

就像光一不曾過問剛的家庭，剛也不會出聲問他一身傷的理由。他不是不好奇，或許他滿臉的好奇都被光一看在眼裡，但是剛不會問出口。頂多，他只會在光一口袋裡偷偷塞幾個OK繃。

儘管他們早已不是隔扇窗的關係，剛和光一還是保持著恰到好處的距離。那是他們彼此都覺得舒服的距離。

「最後一口了，喝嗎？」光一晃了晃酒瓶，問。

他坐在剛床上，身旁擱著個煙灰缸，裡頭插滿煙蒂。剛倚在床邊，伸臂索要那瓶酒。雖然互不踏足彼此的領域，但他們從不介意喝同一罐啤酒、抽同一根菸。共罪關係就是這樣，疏遠卻密切。

剛吞入玻璃瓶裡最後一滴酒精，帶點澀味的液體滑入喉嚨，他覺得喉頭辛辣得像在燃燒一樣。他還真不知道光一究竟從哪弄來這罐烈酒的。

「大少爺，你臉頰也太紅了吧。」光一傾身靠近剛，指背輕碰他右頰，「而且還這麼燙。」說完，他爽朗地大笑起來。

光一總叫剛大少爺，起初是帶著諷刺意味的稱呼，後來調侃著也調侃出了親切感，綽號也就這麼定了下來。

「別笑，我開始頭暈了。我可以躺上床嗎？」

「廢話，這是你的床，你反過來問我幹嘛⋯⋯喂，你是真的醉了？」光一不笑了，他不笑的時候有種肅穆的氛圍，讓剛差點以為光一會擔心他。

可是剛即使頭暈腦脹也不至於無法看清事實，他軟綿綿地朝光一點點頭，忍下對他撒嬌的衝動。

「吶吶，光一，其實你帶來的東西早就超過我借你錢的金額了吧？光是這罐酒就夠抵掉一半了。」

「是啊，那我明天不來了吧？反正剛開始是想搶錢的，結果莫名其妙被你拗成借錢，搞得我房租都付不夠了還得多賺你的菸酒錢。」光一邊說邊生起悶氣，心裡一把慍火不知從何竄起，燒得他不小心說出違心話來了。

「你⋯⋯明天真的不來了嗎？」剛小心翼翼地問。他爬上床，躺在離光一很近的地方。

大概剛自己都不曉得，他其實天生擁有惹人愛憐的能力。或許是因為家庭失和的關係，他自小就懂得察言觀色。也因為父母鮮少予以關心，他知道如何不著痕跡地引人關注。剛經常在行為舉止間透露依賴人的性格，尤其在光一面前更是如此。

剛豐潤的雙頰染上了兩圈暈紅，衣襟敞開露出白皙的胸脯，方才喝的酒有幾滴順著他脖頸滑落鎖骨處。他側躺在凌亂的被褥上，與月色襯出一幅撩人的景致。

光一對上剛朝上看的目線，胸口的怒氣也隨之轉化成一股難以言喻的悸動。他不想再看剛矇矓的眼眸，於是他彎身，閉上眼，去尋剛的唇瓣。

剛和光一的初吻是煙味繚繞、酒氣蒸騰的。光一撬開剛濕潤的雙唇，舌尖探進他溫熱的口中，順從本能地翻覆起來。他一手鑽進剛的絲緞睡衣裡，摩弄他光滑細緻的皮膚。剛感覺到光一佈滿繭子的冰涼大手撫上他腰際，猛地一個激靈回過神來，用僅剩不多的氣力去推、去打光一胸膛。

光一微微睜眼，停下探尋的指尖，一把抓住剛的拳掌。離開他濡濕的唇之前，光一還有些依戀地舔了下剛的唇角。

「⋯⋯我不會再來了。」離開之前光一說，語氣決絕。

5.  
那次纏綿的舌吻之後光一沒有再踏入剛的家門，可是剛還是會等他。這回換成他準備菸酒——從他父親書房摸出來的，以前他絕不敢偷進父親書房的。

父親當然很快地就注意到了這件事情，剛後來想，可能是白天來打掃家裡的幫傭發現的，但那不重要。重要的是，父親居然沒有對他發脾氣，他只警告了他一句成績不能掉而已。

剛總算認清了父親一點也不在乎他的事實，原本拜託光一教他抽菸喝酒的另一個原因是為了引起父親注意，他現在回想起來只覺得幼稚可笑。雖然最開始時的目的之一沒了，剛還是期盼著與光一見面。

儘管他們見面也無話可說，只會望著月亮吐煙飲酒，剛也覺得快樂極了。

包括那個吻也讓他感到愉快。

被親吻的當下，剛只覺得惶恐懼怕，但在光一離開後，每當他憶起那個吻，都會陶醉地用指腹輕碰唇瓣。他不得不承認自己正為光一的吻而心神蕩漾。

然而他就是沒有出現，再過幾天就是星期三了，剛開始覺得，要是光一沒來剛家找老管家的話，他可能就再也見不到光一了。

星期三早上，天還沒亮剛就醒了，他頭一次這麼早起，甚至在幫傭開始工作前就醒了。剛裹著條毯子等在空無一人的客廳，聽見不遠處傳來引擎運轉的聲音便立即往庭院奔去。

庭院外高大的圍牆門嘰嘎一聲被打開，開門的是負責煮飯的阿姨，少爺的迎接讓她吃驚地倒抽一口氣，連忙又是畢恭畢敬的幾個問候。

剛盡力掩飾失望，反常地回應了阿姨的問好，讓阿姨更納悶了些。後來還有幾個負責家裡清潔工作的人來了，但就是不見老管家人影。剛好幾次想放棄這樣無意義的等待，終於在天快亮的時候等來了老管家。

而且還不只老管家。

堂本光一騎重機載著管家爬上堂本家門前的坡道，在剛家工作的人一般會把代步工具停在坡道下，只有光一不會管繁瑣的禮節，他沿著堂本家長長的圍牆一路向門口騎過來。

剛從來不知道原來光一之所以總在星期三早上出現，是因為那是他接送管家的日子。他實在對光一了解不深，還擅自把他當成一個只會和父母索要錢財的流氓混混。此刻他既驚喜又懊惱，表情變化多端。

光一遠遠就看到剛守在門邊的身影，其實他老早就消氣了，不去找剛是因為他總算釐清自己生氣的原因。他知道要是再見到剛，他肯定又會變得暴躁。

例如現在，他看到剛裹條毛毯的單薄模樣就莫名來氣。

老管家看見站在門口的少爺時也露出了與其他傭人一樣誠惶誠恐的表情，並詫異地詢問剛發生了什麼事情。剛隨口將管家打發過去，他眼裡就只有光一。

如此異樣老管家自然都看在眼裡，他本想再問一句是不是兒子做錯了什麼，光一正好在他開口前驅車離去。

剛幾乎不曾用命令口吻對傭人說話的，他那天第一次嚴肅要求管家進屋裡，然後自己再用力關上大門。

他努力朝著光一離開的方向拔腿狂奔，他從來都被服侍得服貼，從沒徒步走下自家門前的坡道過。剛本來就不常運動，又穿著貼身制服和硬板黑褲，跑沒多遠便喘不過氣來。

他緩下腳步，扶牆大口吁氣，自責自己錯失了一個好不容易能見到光一的機會。他垂頭任由汗滴濺濕地面，想想還是不甘心地抬腳繼續走下去。

但他才跨了幾步，就被人一把撈了起來。

是光一，他把機車停在轉角處，自己下車去找剛了。他趁剛還沒反應過來，把一頂安全帽扣在他頭上，順道幫他扣上帽帶。

「上車。」

剛沒問光一要到哪去，順從地跨上機車後座，好像那個位子本來就是屬於他的。

機車兜風沒有剛想像的那麼快活，強勁的風吹得他睜不開眼、重型機車的速度令他心驚膽顫，但至少他有充分的理由可以環抱光一的腰。在這麼多天後，他總算又可以感受到光一的體溫了。

轉了幾個彎越過幾個路口後，光一在一幢老舊的矮房子附近停下，他示意剛下車。

「這我家，進來吧。」

剛跟著光一進了他家——另一個堂本家，這裡跟他的堂本家完全不同。狹窄、髒亂、昏暗，就像另一個世界一樣。剛瞥見客廳矮桌上隨手丟棄的啤酒罐和煙頭，突然明白了自己想學抽菸喝酒的行為有多愚蠢。

這是光一的日常，而他卻把那當作是稀奇的罕事。

「我媽和我姐也都出門工作了，家裡只有我們。」他說，邊往家裡深處的房間走。光一領著剛走進他自己的房間，讓剛意外的是，光一的房間很清潔舒適，與房門外截然不同。

剛不敢細想光一這句話的深意，但是耳根子已經迅速泛紅。

「光一，我⋯⋯」還沒來得及拒絕，光一已經從書桌抽屜翻出了塊金屬物，向剛拋去。

剛接下後才發現那是自己先前給他的鑰匙，興奮的心情瞬間冷卻下來。

「你就是要這個吧？既然拿到了我就送你回去，等會還得上課不是嗎？」

「你是為了還我鑰匙才帶我過來的嗎？」

「是啊，不然呢？你不是不想我去找你？鑰匙不還你你能睡得安心嗎？」

你不在我才睡得不好，剛想。但他沒有說出口。

「⋯⋯我沒有不要你來。」剛軟糯地說。

光一冷哼一聲，說：「對，你沒有不要我去，但你也沒有要我去。你只是利用我滿足你無聊的好奇心，我沒用了就不要了。」

雖然光一嘴上說著責怪剛的話，還故意裝著冷淡的語調，但他眼皮底下卻藏不住受傷的眼神。

剛有點無所適從，他伸手去拉光一衣角，卻被他退後閃避。他想著乾脆一不做二不休，微微掂起腳尖，用貝齒去嚙咬光一下唇。光一被剛煽動，順著剛的索吻動起舌頭，兩人吻在一起，手掌在彼此的背上游移。

他們慢慢地擁吻，時間彷彿凝結在這剎那。明明沒有誓言、沒有情話，甚至連關係都無法確定，他們卻像是被牢牢綑綁，膠著纏綿很長一段時間都沒法分離。

直到氧氣都快不夠用了、嘴唇都微微腫脹了，他們才肯分開。

「鑰匙不要還我了，也不用教我抽菸喝酒了，但是，你可不可以再來找我？」剛把下巴抵在光一肩上，倚著光一，問。

「嗯。」

「以後不要再突然消失了，也多告訴我你的事情。」

「嗯。」

光一輕輕撫弄剛的頭髮，膩著聲音說：「以後我都聽你的，不過現在我得把你送回家，你上學要遲到了。」

剛覺得好笑，分明氣氛不錯，光一卻偏要在此時提及回家的事。他側過臉，在光一耳邊說：「那我翹課吧，你家不是沒人嗎？」

光一愣了一下，把剛推開懷抱看了他幾秒，再拉進懷中。

「嗯。」他回答。

6.  
第一次的性愛是生澀、倉促、疼痛的，剛還記得光一把他溫柔放到床上，濕潤的唇舌從他唇角一路遊走到胸前。剛的皮膚白皙而敏感，被光一又是吸吮又是舔拭的，一下就暈染上紫紅色的痕跡。

剛的制服鈕扣被一顆顆解開的時候，他們兩人都同時聯想到拆禮物的場景。年輕人是飢渴貪婪的，剛一露出胸前兩點粉紅光一的舌尖就即刻覆上去。他輕輕地啃咬舔弄，一手搓揉另一邊，兩個飽滿圓潤的小粉點就站立起來。剛忍不住悶哼一聲，兩人的喘息聲隨即變得粗重而黏膩。

他們的褲襠都略微隆起，彼此摩擦著尖端。本能驅使他們扭動腰桿，互相頂著的地方泌出津液濡濕了底褲。光一一手下去解開剛的皮帶，褪去他的制服長褲。

剛依循天性張開雙腿，自己拉下最後一層防備。他平時也沒什麼欲求，本來就不常碰自己下身，所以當光一帶繭的掌肉握住他根部時，他不禁打了個愉快的哆嗦。

其實光一也是第一次這麼做，他愛逞強，直接就彎下腰去張口含住剛的慾望。男人舒服的地方大概都差不多，他溫熱的口水幾乎覆滿剛的下身，連囊袋也是濕熱的。剛在快要高潮之前嗚咽著要光一離開，後者無動於衷，射出後剛腦袋一片空白，過了一會才後知後覺地意識到自己方才竟是在光一口中釋放的。

光一從床底翻出了一罐潤滑劑的時候，剛潮紅的雙頰因為羞恥而更紅潤了點。他大概知道男人之間的做法，也大概料想到了自己得是挨在人身下的那個。可他還是有點膽怯，兩腿害怕地併攏起來。

「光一，我怕⋯⋯」  
「我不會傷害你的。」

他像第一次爬進剛窗戶時一樣真摯。

沾滿黏稠液體的手指探入剛後穴的時候，溫熱的腸壁立即包覆上來。一開始的時候強烈的異物感讓剛痛苦得差些昏厥，他抓著光一的後背，很不容易才穩住身體。好一陣子之後剛才能適應後面的感覺，光一找到他敏感點之後他才開始覺得舒服。

後來光一才寬衣解帶，拿燥熱的地方抵在剛穴口。光一輕輕撥弄剛可愛的髮鬢、揉捏他耳後，像是在提前安慰他接下來必須承受的痛楚。

「可以了⋯⋯」剛咬牙說道。他雖然平日給人軟糯的印象，但在這種時候反而格外堅強。

光一笑笑，覺得忍著恐懼的剛可愛極了。他心口一陣騷動，旋即擺動腰肢，將自己的碩大送進剛體內。

剛睜大眼，開始嗯嗯啊啊起來。木床板隨著床上人兒的擺動發出嘰嘎聲響，搖晃幅度和兩人的喘息聲愈來愈大，與淫靡的水聲和規律的肌膚碰撞聲一起充滿小小的空間。剛雙手環上光一後頸，要他吻他。

最後的部分剛記不得了，或許因為疼痛和快感的加成使他失去意識，當他再度醒來的時候房間已經被收拾乾淨了。

剛看得出來光一還沒滿足，但是以初體驗來說能做到最後已經夠好了。他們在床鋪上相視而笑，光一率先開口：「下次再多叫我幾聲名字吧。」

「那你也改叫我剛吧。」剛答道，光一笑著點了點頭。

光一把剛送回堂本大宅的時候惹來了老管家責備的眼神，管家擔心兒子得罪大少爺，關切地問了好幾回情況。

「堂本管家，你要是把我跟光一的事情告訴我父親，我就會把你在家的品行說給我父親聽，讓你丟工作。」

剛說完也不理老管家詫異的表情，領著光一走進房子裡，與愣在原地的管家擦肩而過。

老管家不是唯一一個吃驚的人，光一也驚訝地看著剛的背影，待到兩人一起進了剛房間、帶上門後，才開口問他。

「我一直不懂為什麼你會說付不起房租，明明做我家管家薪資不會少的，到你家去過之後我好像有點懂了。」其實他多少有猜到這個可能性，光一的爸爸大概把錢都花在買醉上了，偶爾剛會在老管家身上嗅到一絲酒味。

光一沒有否認，他只是湊到剛面前去親了下他的唇。

「要繼續剛才的嗎？」他問。

7.  
一回生二回熟大概說的就是這樣，起初剛只能咬牙忍痛，享受到的快感微乎其微，第二回、第三回之後他才開始從疼痛中獲得快樂。一旦體會到那種要衝上雲霄的歡愉，他很快就學會了索要更多的方法。

比如說，他會自己騎上去擺臀、也會在快要到的時候去咬光一的肩膀，還有用似糖如蜜的語調去懇求他。這偶爾讓光一感到困擾——愉快的那種困擾，他覺得自己總有一天會被剛榨乾。（雖然他不會，他其實樂在其中。）

剛喜歡光一在高潮的時候用氣音叫他的名字，喜歡他的氣息噴在耳邊。他也喜歡完事後，精神正好的光一沐浴在月光裡讀相對論給他聽的聲音。光一有很好聽的低沈嗓音，他唸書的時候剛總想著或許光一該做個配音員什麼的，想著想著他就會昏沈睡去。所以剛會在光一來找他之前潛進父親書房，幫光一備好幾本書。

他們不再在夜半抽菸喝酒，只要一見面他們就會親吻、然後交纏到清晨。如果剛的體力還可以，他就會打斷光一唸書的聲音，然後他們會輕聲聊天。

光一喜歡讀書，也很羨慕剛能上高中。他老早就因為經濟因素輟學了，「死老頭把錢都自己花掉了，逼著我和我姐停學去工作。」光一說。

光一身上有些傷疤是他爸爸發酒瘋時弄的，他輕描淡寫地告訴剛，有些是在工作的地方用的。他沒有具體提過工作內容，不過似乎跟那輛重型機車有關。「運送貨物」——他只有這樣說，至於究竟是運什麼樣的貨讓他得受拳腳棍棒傷，剛沒忍心問下去。

「你要是繼續讀書就好了，你肯定比我還厲害多了。」剛依偎在光一身邊，語氣可惜地說。

「那是不可能的，除非我爸能戒酒。」

「不然⋯⋯不然你來綁架我好了。」

光一低頭看剛靈動的大眼睛，被他突如其來的一句話逗笑了。剛的一些天馬行空的想法總是令他驚喜，他的思維根本比光一還自由奔放多了。

「⋯⋯你想玩這麼大嗎？現在？」

「才沒有呢，我沒在開玩笑。」剛推開光一湊近他的臉，撅起富士山一樣的三角嘴，「你可以綁架我，跟我父親要贖金，然後我們可以用那筆錢逃到很遠的地方去。」

「剛⋯⋯」

「等等，不要打斷我。光一，你學過怎麼開車吧？你可以假扮成司機——在這裡貼個很假的鬍子之類的，然後把我載到我父親的別墅。」剛摸了摸光一的鼻子下方，那裡是假鬍子的預定地，「他不會輕易報警的，那棟別墅藏的東西對他來說比我還重要，而且絕不能被警察發現。」

「我是不是很聰明啊？光一？」剛一臉得意。

光一只是把剛的手拉到唇邊，然後在他手背落了個吻，「是很聰明，但你漫畫看太多了，『金田一少年』。」

「我很認真的！你得先準備好很多繩子，把我五花大綁比較有信服力。」

「⋯⋯嗯，聽起來有點色。」

剛用力白了光一一眼，「就說我沒在開玩笑了，你要是哪天帶了一大捆繩子來找我，就算是執行計畫的信號了。」

「我明天就可以帶來，床上用。」

剛又給光一翻了個白眼，鼓起雙頰翻身背向光一。然後他隨即垮下臉，露出悲傷的神情。

他和光一的故事如果不這麼完結，就肯定得走向更加悲慘的結局。縱使現在能在月色下繾綣纏綿，把一切都拋在腦後，未來又該如何呢？

他偷偷想著，感覺到身後人的臂膀環上他的腰。他閉上雙眼，但並不覺得踏實，一顆心還懸掛在空中。

8.  
事態出現轉變是在三個月後的期末考，剛被難得回家一次的父親叫到書房去了。

「堂本家的長子成績這樣能看嗎？」堂本家的家主憤怒地拍了幾下桌面。剛很少看父親像這樣火冒三丈，他其實覺得這樣的父親看起來親近多了。雖然他生氣的緣由不是「堂本剛」本身，而是「堂本家的長子」。

「你這學期成績一落千丈，還從我這裡拿了煙和酒去，是交到壞朋友了吧？老實招來！」

剛不回答，緊抿著嘴抓著衣角，眼睛不甘服輸地瞪著自己父親。看剛不願就範的樣子，堂本家主改叫老管家進房。

管家被問了同個問題後神色緊張地瞥了剛一眼，然後才忐忑供出兒子的名字。剛聽見老管家說出光一的事，也氣得差些把老管家酗酒又家暴的事情說出口。但他又不希望老管家萬一被辭退了會影響到光一，想想還是把怒意和不甘心一併吞回肚裡。

剛被警告以後不能再和光一見面了，否則他父親就要把他送到寄宿學校去。

當天晚上剛和光一見面時，光一一眼就察覺剛的情緒低落。但就算問他，他也噤聲不語。

剛發愣好長一段時間後才對光一提起「綁架」的事情。

「還記得我之前說過的『綁架』嗎？明天或後天就來執行吧！⋯⋯不然今天也可以，現在就可以！」

「怎麼了？」光一把剛擁進懷裡，親了一下他臉頰。

剛尋思著該不該告訴光一方才發生的事情，想了想還是決定沈默。

反正我去不去寄宿學校還不是一樣見不到光一，既然如此那還不如不理父親呢，他心道。

但也就是剛此刻的任性和大意才會造成後來的慘劇，剛一直害怕的悲慘結局很快就要來了，但他現在只想多和光一同享幾分溫存。

「⋯⋯我們來做吧？」剛眨了眨水汪汪的大眼，黑色的眸子和森林裡的小鹿一樣，光一看了總忍不住心軟。他沒去追究剛反常的原因，只是順著剛的意去吻他。

至於兩三天後，剛的父親會拿一捲錄影帶逼問他光一和他的關係，那都是後來的事了。年輕人們只想逗留在情慾和糜爛的泥沼裡，未來的多大風雨都吹不散今夜情人的懷抱。

9.  
有個問題，剛在和光一糾纏在一起之前就一直逃避著不去思考。因此現在，當他被父親問到這個問題的時候，他腦袋一片空白，什麼都答不出來。

「你跟他到底什麼關係？」

剛啞然，他比父親還想知道答案。

二十分鐘前，堂本家的老夫親把一捲錄影帶送入播放器，逼剛指認畫面裡擁吻的人時，他還是氣焰高張的。

「真不敢相信，你竟然在兒子房間裡裝錄影機嗎？！」剛勃然大怒，眼角還噙著淚水。他頭一回對父親發脾氣，叛逆期晚來的孩子還不大會忤逆父親、藏不住眼淚。

「不敢相信的是我，你這是想讓整個家族蒙羞嗎？！」父親也氣紅了臉，「竟然會被一個小管家抓到把柄，甚至拿這種東西來威脅我要錢！」

剛雙眼圓睜，驚訝地合不攏嘴。

「那是⋯⋯管家拍到的嗎？」他的怒火一下被澆熄一半，沒去細想父親生氣的理由其實與他無關。

「否則呢？說要跟我辭職，然後就寄了這玩意給我。不過也罷，我找了他兒子過來，那小子倒是明事理，他承認全是他哄騙你的。」

「⋯⋯他才沒有騙我。」

「啊？」

「我說他才沒有騙我！我們是⋯⋯」互相喜歡嗎？他想，可是他們從未給過彼此諾言。何況他們既是同性，又有扭曲的愛慾糾葛。

他說不出他們是什麼健全的愛侶關係。

「所以呢？你跟他到底什麼關係？」老父親覺得自己佔上風，他冷笑了聲，「說不出來的話，我就當你是被蒙在鼓裡。雖然我看那小子對我鞠躬求我不要對你問罪的時候，不像是沒有感情的。」

他愉快地說著，臉上掛著冷酷勢利的陰笑，「我本來也不打算問你罪的。」他得意地咧嘴笑，「你可是幫了我一把。敢威脅我，我一定好好敲他一筆，絕不輕易放過他！」

剛聽了，臉色蒼白站在原地動彈不得。他想起光一身上那些大大小小的傷疤，想起他說他家的臭老頭扯到錢就會動手動腳。

他和光一的關係並不光彩，一點也見不得人。他們不是情人，除了夜晚的幽會以外他們沒有任何牽絆。他們當然也不是朋友，成為朋友的可能性早在他們第一次親吻的時候就消失殆盡了。但是他們也不是對彼此漠不關心的床伴，至少剛認為他不會為一個床伴心醉神迷至此。

所以他們究竟是什麼呢？剛想著、想著，然後在他意識到之前，他已經轉身奔出父親的書房、奔出這座龐大的鳥籠了。

他不想管，也顧不了父親在他背後嚷嚷了什麼，他只想努力地朝著光一的方向奔去。

他憑著模糊的記憶跑過幾個路口，弄錯了幾個街巷，但他最終還是跑到了光一曾帶他來過的地方。

門並沒有被鎖上，剛熟門熟路地繞過門庭進了光一家。客廳裡頭沒有人，但比往常還要雜亂不堪，地上擺著更多的空酒瓶，有的已經破碎一地，還沾染了幾滴新鮮的血液。

剛心下一驚，跟著濺在地上的血跡，循著腥味走進房子深處。他害怕地流下眼淚，推開光一房間的門。

10.  
光一家的老頭子愛喝酒，但他酒品奇差，喝完酒總愛鬧事。有時候光一會覺得他老爹酒前酒後是兩個人，像硬幣的兩面，同個形狀卻是不同面貌。

老頭子發酒瘋的時候家裡總要有人遭殃，而那人通常是光一，畢竟身為兒子，他總不能躲在媽媽和姐姐身後。不過其實，老頭兒也就偶爾會把酒瓶砸在他頭上、或者拿菜刀在他手臂刮出一道血紅而已，沒事的，他想，至少不是家中女人受罪。

老頭子的酒後暴力其實不是最大的問題，最讓他頭疼的是，他老愛在喝酒後神智不清地和人下賭，然後被迫簽下一些莫名其妙的欠款單。為了還債，光一和姐姐放棄學習的機會，還得到借款人那裡去工作。

美其名為「工作」，其實是做些受人差遣的小混混差事，光一不得已接受了這樣的生活。

一陣子之後，他工作地方的上頭為老頭子找到了份好工作，是去有錢人家當管家。

說是有錢人家，但也不是普通的富家，而是跟光一的工作有關的大老闆家。不過那位大老闆慣常不回家，所以管家的工作也就只有照顧少爺生活起居而已，跟保姆差不到哪去。

第一次和剛對上眼的時候，光一是用一種優越的姿態去看他的。剛是個拘謹的少年，卻會對光一感到好奇。因此光一也會用富饒興味的眼神打量他，算是種回禮。

剛的一頭烏黑短髮和一雙明亮大眼讓他印象深刻，他像怕生的小動物，逗弄他就會得到有趣的、不可預料的反應。光一本來不會管他家老頭子通勤的，見到剛之後他才開始每星期接送一次的行程，只為了去多看他一眼。

至於後來，他會在翻進剛房間之後與他發展出詭異的情誼、以及一想到剛隨時可以拋棄他的時候他的嫉恨和怒火，那都是他所料未及的。

當然現在這樣，似情人而非情人的關係，全在他意料之外。

他知道剛經常想像他們關係的走向，光一就從沒想過這種事情，他只想去管現在的事。

但「現在」的狀況，他卻完全不想面對。

酒精和鮮血將他的白色床單交雜渲染成詭譎的顏色，光一曾經把剛推倒在這裡，現在它沾滿了罪惡的、污穢的氣息。他木然望著倒在血泊的老邁屍體，彷彿看見自己種的惡果開出了朵血紅的鮮花。

「—————！」他去晃動他身體，想開口叫喚他卻突然發覺自己發不出任何聲音。明明那是剛很喜歡的聲音的，他無可救藥地想。

事情怎麼會發展至此呢？他呆楞望著雙手染上的血跡，沒注意到朝他奔來的剛，也沒把他說的話聽進去。

剛從他手中接過那片血點斑斑的酒瓶碎片，覆在他耳邊說了什麼，然後他用碎玻璃切割自己掌心，把自己的血灑在那具屍體上，像在完成什麼罪孽的儀式。

光一後來才想起來剛說的什麼：「我終於弄懂我們的關係了，光一，我們永遠都是共犯。這次輪到我來為你擔罪了。」

我們是共罪的關係，唯有如此我們才能永遠愛著。

11.  
堂本家的長子犯的罪在昭和年間的鄉下地方引起很大騷動，不過堂本家沒有動用什麼人力財力就擺平了官司。雖然葬送了條性命，但那可是有權有勢的堂本家，請得起最好的律師。未成年人的失手和正當防衛的理由正好成了年輕人最好的庇護，被害的一方也沒有太多異議。

被害人的兒子因為過度震驚而失了聲音，儘管據鄉里消息，他似乎曾經在紙上寫下自白，但他的那些證言全被堂本家的長子推翻了。後來他恢復了聲音，但鬧劇早已落幕，圍觀者也早就散場，也沒人再管他說什麼話了。

堂本家的長子被放出來之後，他的父親對他更加嚴厲無情許多。有人說，那個叫做剛的孩子被軟禁起來了，他們把他當成牢犯一樣對待，他房間的門窗都被封上鐵條，也不能再去學校了，他父親會派人去把學校老師接回家，讓他在家裡讀書。

堂本剛的父親還是很少回家，但卻請了更多人監視自家兒子，如今堂本家已是座字面意義上的堅牢。堂本家的家主把孩子當成財產、當成物品的事並非什麼新聞，鄉下地方的人都知道，這戶有名的地主家是個可怕的控制狂，妻子老早攜著女兒離開了，他只能巴著兒子不放。人們交頭接耳，說這是可恨之人的可憐處，也就是這樣扭曲的家庭才會養出個殺了人的不肖子。

去年，在學校老師勸說下，堂本剛得到了可以外出參加大學考試的特許。他其實也沒怎麼想上大學，但父親難得同意他離開房間、甚至離開家裡，他自然得把握機會呼吸外頭的新鮮空氣。

他在這個小地方已是個臭名昭彰的有名人物了，曾經的同學們看見他回到校園，都露出嫌惡的表情竊竊私語著。偏偏就是同樣的這群人，以前老是對他諂媚阿諛的。

他趁著人多混雜的時候躲開隨侍他的人，跑回車上去乾嘔，有些後悔聽從那位老師的建議回學校來。

司機問他「還好嗎」的時候，他緩了好一陣子才回過神來，神情茫然地潸然淚下。

奇怪的司機唇上黏著個很假的鬍子，身上還帶了一大捆繩子。

「如果人們在罪惡中相愛，就應該愛到骨節都嘎嘎作響的程度」*

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *出自左拉《為了一夜的愛》
> 
> *PLAYLIST:  
> 月亮惹的禍-張宇  
> Silly-家入レオ  
> 致青春-王菲


End file.
